


Got Nerve?

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Cheating, F/M, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you come home from shopping to the news that your cheating ex husband is in your home office.





	Got Nerve?

You smiled softly at the shy teenager behind the register before looping your fingers through the grocery bag and strutting out of the store, smirking at the jealous looks that were thrown your way. You ignored the catcalls from the random men that stood by the exit, begging for money. You’d handle them later; for now, you had groceries that needed to be placed in the fridge for dinner and desert later on tonight.

“Boss!” Clint frantically called your name as you entered your house minutes later.

“Barton.” you smiled at the man. “I see you’ve obtained a new haircut this morning. I like it; it suits you.”

“Thank you, boss. But ma’am, your ex husband is here.” Clint wrung his hands behind his back as he bounced on the balls of his feet in the kitchen.

Sighing, you rolled your eyes, ordering him to put the food in its proper place before strutting out of the kitchen and walking to your office, where you knew the buffoon would be waiting for you

“What the fuck do you, Barnes?” you growled in greeting once you noticed the man seated comfortably behind your desk, a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

“Well, isn’t it obvious?” His eyes gleamed with excitement, an emotion you had long since grown bored of. “I came back for you, doll face”

“Take a picture, Barnes, It’ll last longer than the pathetic relationship we once shared together, Tell me, how’s Sharon and the child doing?”

He scoffed as he stood up and walked over to you. He attempted to caress your cheek, but you swatted his hand away. “C’mon, doll. Don’t be like that.”

“You’re drunk and you’re unwelcome in my home. Do you want me to escort you out the nice way or do I need to get Clint to do the honor?”

“I’m not drunk!” he grinned wider as he attempted to touch you again.

“Barton!” you called through the open door. As Bucky attempted to touch you once more, you quickly grabbed his wrist and jabbed sharply under his armpit. He bent over and groaned.

“Ma’am!” Clint rushed into the room.

You nudged Bucky with the heel of your shoe. “Get him out of my sight and remind me to speak to Hank Pym about security issues around here.”

Without looking at your ex husband, you strolled over to your desk and sat down before pulling out a puzzle book an begun looking for hidden words.


End file.
